Love Healed Damon's Soul
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: When Damon hugged Bonnie after she woke up in the tub after the car crash in Nightfall could it have gone differently? This is my take on things. Will remain a One Shot unless you want me to continue. R&R! Bonnie and Damon Forever!
1. Face the Truth

**WARNING! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RETURN: NIGHTFALL! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ IT!**

**Okay so I wrote this while in class. I have been reading The Vampire Diaries, and I love the idea of Bonnie and Damon together. This will remain a One-Shot, unless I get reviews that want me to make it a full story.**

**This is set during The Return: Nightfall when Damon is with Bonnie in Stefan's Bathroom after Damon saved Bonnie, Matt, and Meredith from the car crash. I kind of wished things would go better with them instead of Bonnie going all Ballistic.**

**Paring: Bonnie & Damon.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. It belongs to the great almighty author of the books Lisa Jane Smith. I only own the plotline.**

**_Italics _are lines from the book.**

**

* * *

**

_And then the swelling thing burst._

_There was, to Damon, a palpable if not audible crake as the stone encasing his soul burst open and a great piece fell away._

_With something inside him singing, he clutched Bonnie to him, feeling the wet towel through his raw silk shirt, and feeling Bonnie's slight body under the towel. Definitely a maiden, not a child, he thought dizzily, whatever the writing on that infamous scrap of pink nylon had claimed. He clutched at her as if he needed her for blood—as if they were in hurricane-tossed seas and to let go of her would be to lose her._

_His neck hurt fiercely, but more cracks were spreading all over the stone; it was going to explode completely, letting the __**Damon **__it held inside out—and he was too drunk on pride and joy, yes, joy, to care. Crakes were spreading in every direction, pieces of stone flying off…_

Then, the stone layered cover, that had been hiding his emotions—and soul—for 500 something years, since his brothers betrayal and Katherine, fell away.

Moreover, he knew.

He knew why he felt so protective to this little witch. He knew why he felt so attached to her, knew why he called her his Little Baby Bird, why he felt as if she could see into his soul when they're eyes locked, after Elena saved them from Klaus. He knew why she was the only one who could lower his defences, just a little.

Time to face the truth, Damon thought.

It was because he loved her.

Damon Salvatore, who had never been in love for 500 years, was now in love with none other the Bonnie McCullough.

He loved everything about his little witch. He loved how her body and his moulded perfectly together. Loved her fiery red hair and how it always smelt like strawberries. He loved her innocence and the sound of her laughter. He loved her alive brown eyes, and intuition.

Bonnie lifted her head and they locked eyes. Damon felt again, as if her eyes could see his soul. He hoped she could see what he really wanted to do right now.

Bonnie nodded, as if she understood.

Damon, ever so slowly leaned down his head to hers, and kissed her warm, red lips.

He suddenly felt weak. He felt as if he was human again, and Bonnie was the beautiful vampire woman, that made him melt. He would do anything for her. Anything.

He would climb mountains, and sail the seas for her. He would even give his own life for her. His own immortal life, for her human one.

That made him think. They could never be together, he was a vampire and she was a human. _Well you can change her you idiot_, the part that was still the evil sarcastic Damon screamed at him, at the back of his mind. Nevertheless, he knew he could not do that. Bonnie always made it very clear that she wanted to live a normal human life, and he could not force her. He would not force her to do anything that she didn't want to do.

Suddenly he remembered, a website that had writing only vampires could see. It was about a place in Hawaii called the _Shi no Shi_. Death of Death. It was a place rumoured that could turn a vampire back into a human. He knew that was where he needed to go to.

The vampire Damon Salvatore was going to become a human again.

* * *

**There you go. I haven't read anything after Chapter 27 of Nightfall yet, so I don't know if the Shi no Shi was a lie or not. But in this fanfic, it is real. Sorry if Damon is acting way out of character! **

**Read & Review if you want me to make this into a story!**


	2. Note Suprise!

**HI! Are you all glad your hearing from me? Hope so.**

**Okay so far all of my reviews are asking me to make this into a full-length story, and I have decided…**

**I AM CONTINUING!**

**But (I know "But's" suck) it will take me awhile because I do have other stories to finish. Nevertheless, I promise that I will update as soon as I can, to deliver the story you all want to hear.**

**If you want some entertainment until then, check out my other stories. For the Twilight and Night World fans out there, you can read my story called "The Joining of Twilight and Night World" and I am sort of working on a Host story, which has its first chapter up already.**

**And big news. For all those Justin Bieber fans, Twilight fans, and Jacob Black haters, I will soon start writing a new story that revolves around Justin and Renesmee. Renesmee dumps Jacob (YAY!) Edward approves of Justin (I mean who wouldn't?!?!) and…EMMETT IS A FAN OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?!?!?!?**

**But trust me, it will not be **_**that **_**random. Oh, I will also add other Bonnie and Damon stories soon.**

**With love,**

**~Rosabella-Faith-Cullen!**


	3. TWO: I have somewhere to go

**Well here it is! Chapter 2! sorry i haven't updated in a long time. too much school! i have SO MUCH MATH AND LANGUAGE! i have my EQAO teat in a week and well i have been studying like CRAZY! but i hope you like this!**

**_Itallics_=Lines from books.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: i LOVE Bamon! i OWN Vampire Diaries!**

**L.J. SMITH: no you don't i do.**

**ME: WHAT? NOOOOO! i do!**

**L.J. SMITH: no, ya don't, got dat!**

**ME: FINE! Lisa Jane Smith owns everything Vampire Diaries, and i don't. Now stop talkin' like a gangster!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Bonnie:

She felt terrible and sick to her stomach. The branches were trying to grow into her, and Bonnie knew it didn't want to kill her. It was trying to do something worse, much more horrifying. It was trying to take control of Bonnie, like a puppet.

I can feel the poison trying to spread through my body. It was a slow, yet fast, burning, aching it's way up my spine, through my arms, to my mind, Bonnie thought.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She fainted.

When Bonnie woke up, she was in a bathroom.

"_What's going on_?" she said. She saw Damon and Stefan standing there, looking at her. She realised she was in a bathtub, with only a towel on to cover her. Bonnie looked over to Damon, who was staring intently at her.

He saved me. I know he saved me, I can feel his blood inside me, keeping me alive. Damon Salvatore saved me! Bonnie rejoiced in her mind.

Then she realised that her mouth tasted like pine. Sickly sweet and it reminded her of the evil trees trying to grown into her.

"_It tastes awful_." She said, spitting out water in her mouth.

"_I know_." Damon said gently, not smugly, as Bonnie thought he would.

"_But I'm alive!_" Bonnie said, joy filling her face. Alive, alive, alive!

Damon smiled widely at her, and it looked as if he felt pried. He should, she thought. He saved me; I could've died without him.

Next thing Bonnie knew, Damon was clutching at her hard. They were so close together that the little towel could've been invisible, for all that mattered. The strange thing was, Bonnie liked being in his arms. She found herself wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him hard, trying to be much closer then they already were.

Like moulding two souls into one, she thought. It was exactly what she was doing, trying to make them into one person, because she wanted to.

She realised something. Stupid, stupid,_ stupid Bonnie!_ She should've realised sooner, her feelings for him. Of course, she was always attracted to him. But now she knew that it was more, much more. She loved him.

It wasn't like her little—sorry BIG—celeb' crush on Robert Pattinson, or Justin Bieber. It was real love she had for him, and they were always there, just waiting to be discovered.

Damon stopped hugging her and, she saw something different in his face. It wasn't masked in a cold cool stone. It looked free and loving. And he was staring at her in a loving way.

Bonnie looked at his lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly, and when she looked into his dark, star filled eyes, she saw that he wanted to kiss her too. Damon looked like he would need promotion to do it.

Bonnie nodded her head, and Damon bent down to kiss her lips.

It was like nothing she ever felt before. She could see behind her closed eyelids, fireworks that lit up the darkness in her life, spelling DAMON & BONNIE! She felt warm and comfortable. Damon's lips tasted sweet and inviting, almost like forbidden fruit being tasted for the first time in the world.

"_Cara Rossa_, My Dear Red. I love you." Damon sighed.

Bonnie smiled. "Do you really? I mean, I thought you loved Elena."

"Bonnie, I was blind. I love you. Only you." He spoke with pure sincerity.

"Good." Bonnie sighed contently in his arms.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon?"

"I have to go for a few days. There's something I need to do." He said.

"What is so important, that you must leave so quickly for so long?" Bonnie said angrily.

"It's a surprise for you. Now I have to leave _now._"

"Fine." Bonnie said in a huff.

"_Bella_, don't be mad. I will be back. I love you." Damon said, staring intently into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled. "Okay. I love you Damon. Come back to me soon."

"I will my love." With that he kissed her softly one more time, then jumped out the window.

Bonnie fell asleep to dreams full of nightmares.

* * *

**Review please! hope you liked it, and i'll try to update more!**


	4. The Nightmare Vision

**Hey! It's me I am Bonnie Salvatore! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! And long time is an understatement, more like 3 months! I have had some major writers block and well I started the 3****rd**** chapter but I only got halfway through it before I hit a brick wall. Literally and mentally. I was writing the 3****rd**** chapter—while walking to school—when I slammed into the school wall. And I was on a roll! I was so worked up on the 3****rd**** chapter cause—I am not going to tell you—but I walked straight into the wall and I forgot what I wanted to write. So, I have been trying to concentrate on other things, hoping that it would come back to me, and it did! So, here's the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I worship the great fantastic author Lisa Jane Smith. She owns the Vampire Diaries, Bonnie and Damon, and I own nothing, but the plotline! Admitting that makes me sad. If I owned the Vampire Diaries I would have never created Elena. I would've made it pure Bonnie and Damon with Stefan finding someone who can truly love and not cheat with his brother! Wow, that was a long Disclaimer…On with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Vision.

In Bonnie's dream she wasn't herself. Yet she was still herself. She was in her own body, but she had no control over it. The words that came out of her mouth and the actions she did were not of her conscience. Usually she had control over herself in her dreams, but she didn't have control over it now. So, that could only mean one thing; this wasn't a nightmare. This was one of her crazy, terrifying, monstrous visions.

She was in a cell. Not like the kind in modern-day jails but the kind an old castle would have. The walls were stone, and there were little dents in them like someone had carved the cell. Or tried to dig there way out. There were two stone benches that looked to big to be for sitting but still a little too small to sleep in unless you slept in the fatal position. The doors to the cell were these thick, metal bars, and they seemed to be coated with something. Vervain. Bonnie didn't know how or why she knew that, she just did. There was no ceiling, just a huge vast emptiness. Bonnie couldn't tell if it was nighttime. There were no stars and there wasn't a moon, but it was clearly dark. A huge dark sky with no light, what-so-ever. The walls were too high, so no one could easily climb over it. The walls were about 15 feet tall.

"Bon-nie." Someone crocked.

Bonnie looked down and finally realized who else was in the room. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood, her own and Damon's. That was whose head was lying in her lap. Damon looked thin and weak. His hair was matted down with sweat and blood. His blood covered his face and body, which had burns and slashed all over it. His clothes were ripped far worse then hers and as he looked into his eyes, he said one word before he passed out.

"_Run._"

She couldn't run! Damon was hurt! He needed her help! Bonnie felt angry at him for telling her this when he knew she would never listen when his life was concerned. Then she felt angry at whoever did this. Whoever it was they would pay. With they're death they'd pay and it will be by Bonnie's hand.

"Why are you so angry, Witch." Someone said from above her.

Bonnie looked up at the person who spoke and gasped. The girl had long, beautiful, golden hair. Her skin was pale white and she had a pair of lapis lazuli colored eyes. Her mouth was set in a smirk and amusement danced in her eyes. She looked like…she looked like Elena. But, the smirk and the unkindness radiating from her was not like that of Elena. There was only one person Bonnie knew who had that kind of aura, and she was supposed to be dead. The girl standing before her was none of then Katherine Von Schwarzchild.

"Katherine? What? You're dead!" Bonnie cried. How could Katherine be alive?

"Well thank-you for clearing that up!" Katherine sarcastically said.

"What are you doing here? I thought we killed you long ago."

"Well, I am dead. I am here to warn you Bonnie." Katherine said with a sincere look on her face.

"What! You seriously believe I'll fall for that? You got to be kidding me." Bonnie snapped. Was the girl crazy? After all she did the Stefan and Damon, does she really believe that I could think she was here to warn her? "Why would you even warn me?"

Katherine put on that annoyed smirk again. "Well if you really I have to know then, it's my payment. To makeup for all the evil, sadistic things I did, I have to, ugh, _be nice_. So, warning you is one of the things I have to do."

Bonnie just stared. Katherine was finally getting what was coming for her. She felt smug and happy. But then she remembered that Damon was lying dead in her arms, and she got serious again.

"Fine. I believe you, so tell me my warning." She demanded.

"Don't let Damon go. Where he is going right now is dangerous. He is going to a place called the Shi No Shi. That's Japanese for Death of Death. It is a place that is rumored to turn Vampires into humans. Well it's not. It's just a way to lure Vampires into a place called the Dark Dimension. They will keep any non-human substances that are friendly with humans as captives or slaves. Damon wants to become human." Katherine finished.

"That idiot! Why does he want to become human?" Bonnie asked. It didn't make any sense. Damon Salvatore has always been saying he loves being a vampire. Why would he want to end his eternal life?

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Isn't obvious? He wants to become human for you. He wants to give you the life you truly deserve. And the only way to do that is if he becomes human."

Bonnie was in shock. Damon wanted that for her? He wanted to become human just for her. Her heart warmed, and if it was possible Bonnie loved Damon more. But, that stupid, immortal, vampire idiot! How stupid was he?

"Say something witch." Katherine complained.

"Um…What should I do?" Bonnie asked, still in shock.

"You go after him and tell him not to go! Duh!" Katherine yelled. Seriously how stupid was this girl? Well, Damon was always a sucker for red heads. That maid Damon knew looked a lot like Bonnie…

"Yea! That's what I'll do." Bonnie said. And then she woke up.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it! I will **_**try **_**to update more but I can't promise anything! Reviews are love! 3 **** :P :D :} :] **

**~I am Bonnie Salvatore.**


End file.
